I Want To Hold Your Hand
by PatronSaintOfTheBroken
Summary: Nyo! Fruk AU with Françoise and Alice in High School! Also, le Bad Touch Trio! When Françoise and Alice meet Françoise helps Alice unleash her wild punk side. Rated M for later chapters.


I Want To Hold Your Hand

Chapter One: Le Bêtes

Françoise walked through the halls and into her class. Suddenly something spooked her. "Merde! What are zhese bêtes?!" She scuttled into a corner, fearing for her life. "Zhey look like monstrous caterpillars! Zhey are going to eat me alive!"

"Shut up, you bloody git!" Yelled a voice. Françoise looked up scaredly to see a young woman. She was about 5'5", had long blond hair in pigtails, a figure that just won't quit, and monstrous beasts on her face! But the thing that Françoise noticed the most was her dazzling Emerald eyes.

"What are zhose zhings on your beau face! Let me get zhem off!" So Françoise tried to tug the beasts off the young woman's face.

"You bloody arsehole, those are my eyebrows!" The woman said, pushing Françoise away from her.

"Zhose are your sourcils?!" She was shocked. She had never seen such hideous eyebrows in her entire life. She wouldn't admit it ,but they were somewhat cute.

"Yes, these are my eyebrows, you bloody wanker!" The woman seemed to be trying to pet her eyebrows back on to her face.

"You speak french? My name is Bonnefois, Françoise Bonnefois. I would like to apologize for trying to rip your sourcils off of your beau face."

"Kirkland, Alice Kirkland." Alice extended her hand, and Françoise kissed it gently and waggled her eyebrows.

"It is a pleasure to meet such a beau lady." Françoise winked and handed her a rose. "Beau ladies who speak francais are 'ard to find." Alice blushed furiously, and stammered.

"Sh-Shut up, perverted frog!" Françoise suddenly developed a look of hurt on her face.

"Alice. You wound me so. . ." And cue the waterworks cause here they were. For some reason, Alice started to feel bad, which was unusual for her.

"Oh, come now. I didn't really mean it. I was just joking." She wasn't. "It was all just me teasing you." No she wasn't.

"Does that mean that what you call your 'sourcils' are really caterpillars?" Françoise questioned with a smirk on her face.

"I'll kill you, you sodding frog!" Suddenly Alice darted forward at Françoise and Françoise leapt up and ran for her dear life. "You come back here! I'll get you!" She yelled after the Frenchwoman.

"'Elp!'Elp! Zhe angry rosbif is chasing me!" Francine yelled. "Ohononononohnonon! Somebody 'elp me!" She continued running and ducked into a room to escape Alice. According to plan, the Englishwoman ran past her. "Phew. That was-" Suddenly Françoise realized which room she ducked into. The Men's room. She ran, screaming, out of there faster than you could say Crêpe.

Suddenly she ran into a body that was much taller than hers. "What are you doing, you git?!" It sounded much like Alice's voice but more masculine and it had a scottish-ness to it. In front of her stood a tall man with messy red hair and dazzling emerald eyes. Then he apologized. "Oh, you're a student. Sorry. I'm Principal Kirkland."

"Zhat is okay. I better be going now, zhere is an angry rosbif chasing me! Au revoir!" Françoise off running in fear of zhe rosbif.

"_NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS!" He yelled at her._

_Did he say KIRKLAND?! _She thought to herself.

~Alice's POV~

What was that bloody wanker thinking, trying to yank her eyebrow off her face?! And why was she calling her beautiful?

Then again, you know what they say about the french. The French are perverts and/or flirts. She was walking down the hall when suddenly she walked into her older brother. _BUMP!_

"Bloody Git! That's the second time to- oh, it's just you Alice." He smiled slightly.

"Who bumped into you, Allistor?"

"A rather tall frog she wa-"

"WHICH WAY DID SHE GO?!" Alice now remembered her mission to find that bloody frog and beat her to a fine bloody pulp.

"That way." He said, pointing down the hall. So Alice chased after Françoise.

"NO RUNNING IN THE BLOODY HALLS!" Allistor yelled and let out a frustrated sigh. But Alice still ran after Françiose. Finally she caught up with her and found her sitting under the bleachers. Françiose cowered.

"AHHH! ZHE ANGRY ROSBIF IS HERE TO KIL-"

"Shut up, Frog, I'm not going to kill you. You're new here aren't you?" Alice inquired.

"Non, actually. I changed my name and appearance so that no one would know me."

"Are you serious?" Alice was astonished. She couldn't be serious.

"Maybe. It's not like I'm gonna tell you." Françoise brushed her off. "Just call me Françoise."

"I think we got off on the wrong foot, Françoise." Then the bell rang. "We should probably get to class."

"Non! Come on! Live a little, Mon Lapin!"

"You don't understand. I have a certain reputation to uphold in this school. I have perfect grades, my homework is always on time, and I never miss school. I will NOT skip class."

"Come on! Don't be a goody two-shoes, cher!" Françoise broke out her puppy dog eyes. They always seemed to do the trick.

"Oh, fine, you bloody arsehole." Alice gave in. "Where are we going?"

"Oh, to hang out with a few friends of mine." Françoise pulled her along.

"Who?" Alice inquired.

"Just le trio."

"The what?"

"The trio! Surely you've heard of zhem! Zhey are ze all girl rock band taking ze city by storm! Zhey are zhe fabulous Bad Touch Trio!" And without another word, Françoise pulled her along to the practice place for the BTT.


End file.
